First Impressions
by Aasta The Evil Bunny Foo Foo
Summary: Kai's first impression of The Resistance was that they didn't deserve to live. When Kai lost both his parents in a war against them, this only strengthened his opinion but not everything is set in black and white. There is always a grey area. AU Kaixoc


_A/N Okay Techincally I SHOULD be working on my other stories. I do have the next chapter of Don't Ask nearly done (just gotta type it up and check it over). This is a fic i've had bouncing in my head for about... oh... lets say about four years to keep it even. I know I haven't even been on this site for that long. Its hard to explain Anyways! I hope you like it I know one person will when ever she reads it, she's been bugging me for years to actually write it, *cough* Kayla-m.f. *cough*._

* * *

**Prologue**

_January 21__st__ 1990_

"_This is AJ Topper reporting your eleven o-clock news," a voice spoke though the television. "It has happened; the Japanese Government has fallen to the mercy of Biovolt. Emperor Taro Watanabe was killed earlier today. Tomorrow morning the leader of Biovolt, Rurik Hiwatari, will be crowned as the new Emperor of Japan. Please stay tuned for up to date news._

_May 30__th__ 1997_

"_And welcome back to JBC News. I am AJ Topper reporting live form the battlefield. What looked like a promising invasion for The Resistance now is a death sentence. Prince Teiji Watanabe boldly led his troops through Emperor Rurik's gates only to be slaughtered by waiting soldiers," AJ reported._

_Behind him was a building with high stone walls. Though flames were not visible smoke rose up of the building. The sounds of men and women's cries could be heard over the gunfire. Out of nowhere soldiers wearing green uniforms came running out into the field that AJ was standing by._

"_It appears that The Resistance has signalled a retreat. This is an excellent victory for Emperor Rurik. I'm AJ Topper once again reporting live on the battlefield. Back to you Brad."_

Four thousand one hundred and twenty-three, _four thousand and twenty-three_ of their men were dead! How had this happened? How had they miscalculated?

Three people stood in a small office at The Resistance Headquarters. The man sitting at a desk was not pleased. His white hair was a complete mess almost covering his steely blue eyes. He sat there with his arms crossed, glaring at the wall. Prince Teiji was severely pissed off that they had to once again retreat.

Slumped in a chair opposite of the Prince sat General Daisuki Kon. He was quite tall, almost 6'4". Gazing down Daisuke took in his injury, a broken right arm. His golden eyes held sadness at the knowledge that he would not be able to fight for a while.

Pacing beside the desk was Daisuke's wife Colonel Ren Kon. Like the Prince, Ren did not looked pleased. Her golden eyes glared daggers down to the floor. Her long black hair was tied in a tight bun to keep it out of her eyes. All three sported many cuts and bruises. They also wore the green uniforms of a soldier from the Resistance.

"I don't get it!" Ren snapped, slamming her fist on the desk. "It was planned perfectly."

"It was like they were expecting us," Prince Teiji growled.

"That's silly. Who would have known that were going to attack today," Daisuki questioned.

"Only our men," the Prince replied.

"Maybe we have a spy," Ren suggested.

"That is preposterous!" Prince Teiji scoffed.

"Well we won't be planning another attack any me soon," Daisuki sighed.

"And way not?" the Prince demanded.

"Because over four thousand of our best troops were killed, not to mention all the injured. We'll be stuck trying to find and train new recruits while the rest are healing, "Daisuki explained.

Ren stared to pace again. "There has to be a way to force Rurik to step down," she murmured. "Some way to persuade him."

"Ha! The only ones who can boss Rurik around are his father and his wife," Daisuki laughed.

Ren froze. "His wife…."

_July 19__th__ 1997 _

"_Thanks AJ. Brad Best here wi h breaking news! We have just received a mysterious tape from The Resistance, which we will play for you now."_

_For a moment the screen turned black. A woman with salt-blue hair appeared on the screen. Her blue eyes stared straight ahead with fear. She was tied to a chair. Behind her was the old Japan flag. A cold sweat ran down her face._

"_I, Fumiko Hiwatari, wife to Emperor Rurik Hiwatari, am being held hostage by The Resistance," she said in monotone. "Their demands are simple. Either Emperor Rurik steps down and hands the crown over to Prince Teiji or I perish. You have until tomorrow at eleven o-clock at night to make the announcement Rurik. Do not be late."_

_Just then Colonel Ren stepped into view. In her right hand she was twirling a sharp dagger. She glared at the camera with a type hatred that was reserved for only the Emperor himself, who was watching she hoped. Not looking down at her blade she caught it and held to point to Fumiko's neck._

"_And we mean it Rurik, surrender or you'll never see your pretty, little, wife alive again," she sneered._

_Before the screen went black again Ren took her dagger and drew it against the woman's left cheek. Blood trickled down her face mixing with the sweat. She stared into the camera with pure terror, mouthing the words _'help me'.

Far away from The Resistance's base, in his study, sat Emperor Rurik. Shaking with rage he glared at his now broken TV, which had a stapler sticking out of it. How dare they steal his own wife from under his very nose. How dare they harm her right in font of his very own eyes! This was unacceptable! Those urchins would pay for what they had done.

Rurik Hiwatari had the same bulky build like his father. Also like his father he had jet black hair, but that is where the similarities stopped. Where Voltaire's hair was long, his was short. Where Voltaire had brown eyes, he had crimson ones. Rurik stood up and began to pace around the room. Behind the chair that he had been sitting in stood none other than Voltaire Hiwatari. The young Emperor's father stood by and calmly watching his son slowly loose his temper.

"They're bluffing," Voltaire stated. "They are too soft to kill an innocent woman."

"They seemed serious," Rurik growled.

"Hey," his father scolded. "Do not take that tone with me. Are you really willing to throw your life's work away for a _woman_?" he spat out the last word with disgust.

Rurik went red. "That _woman _is my wife," he sneered, "the mother of my children. I would die for her."

By now the Emperor had stopped pacing and now stood in front of his father. With every word he spoke, Rurik leaned closer and closer into Voltaire's face. The two's noses were only millimetres apart now. His red eyes seemed to be on fire. Instead of getting angry like his son, Voltaire stayed calm and gazed back into those fiery eyes.

"I was merely stating a fact boy," he replied. "Hear me out son. If they kill Fumiko, then they have no more leverage. After all the planning they had to do to get her, they wouldn't throw it away in one day's time. No, it would take a lot more for them to kill an innocent woman."

With every word his father spoke, Rurik slowly became calm. "What must I do?" he whispered.

"For now nothing. They will slip in due time. We must merely wait for the opportune moment."

A young boy about five years old ran down a dark hallway, giggling the whole way. His short two toned blue hair flopped up and down as he ran. His crimson eyes shone with mirth. It was eleven days until Kai Hiwatari turned six years old.

Eleven more days until presents! Like any other five year old Kai couldn't wait that long. With Papa preoccupied with finding Mommy, Kai was free to search for his gifts. It was hard though. He had already checked their bedroom, Mommy's sewing room, the library, and the kitchen. Next stop was Papa's study.

Quietly, he slunk into the large room. All around him were shelves upon shelves of boring, pictureless books. At one point along the back wall there was break from the bookshelves, instead there was a tall window that reached form the floor to the ceiling. In front of the window was a large desk and chair. Kai couldn't help but giggle at the sight of the TV with a stapler though it. He had been hiding behind the curtain when Papa had thrown the stapler two days earlier.

Scanning the room once more his gaze returned to the desk. He spotted a brown box that was just begging to be opened. Quickly he scurried over to the desk and climbed onto the chair. This could be it. His search may soon be over. With one quick rip he opened the box and peered inside.

He was going to be sick. There was no present inside. A pair of lifeless blue eyes starred up at him. His mother's hair had been shaved off and was now scattered on the bottom of the box. Dried blood made a line from he gaping mouth to her chin. The rest of her body was missing. Where was her body? Where Kai's gaze always returned to was those eyes that stared at nothing.

"Pa-pa," he whispered. Slowly, the young Hiwatari slid off the chair and stumbled towards the door. As he drew closer to the door he increased his speed until he was sprinting. By the time he burst into the hallway he was screaming. "Papa! _**PAPA!**_"

_July 22 1997_

"_I, Emperor Rurik Hiwatari, can no longer rule this country. That is why I am stepping down. In my stead I name Prince Teiji Watanabe as my successor. I hope he serves the country well," the former Emperor announced. _

"_You heard it here first, Emperor Rurik has stepped down as Emperor of Japan. The war is over! This is Brad Best reporting from the JBC News Room. Have a superb evening."_

Kai stood by and watched two men in police uniforms escort his father out of their house. He couldn't understand fully what was going on, but he knew it wasn't good. With tears in his eyes he wrapped an arm around his sister's shoulders, who was sobbing uncontrollably. One thing Kai did know though was that this was all that lady's fault, the one with golden eyes. Silently he vowed to show her how much pain she had inflected upon them. One way or another he would get his revenge.

* * *

_A/N There you have it. Mind it is a prologue. I had to explain everything somehow. Please review and let me know if I should continue._


End file.
